i love you?
by peacelovefood1234
Summary: renee and charlie never got divorced when renee dies and charlie becomes less and less cummonactive bella is left to provide for herself still in shock of what happened. will she let edward her best friend from kinder help her or will she just blow him?ah
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was gently falling asleep on the back seat, I could still hear my parents whispered conversation coming from the front of the car. That's when I saw a blinding light coming from quite a distance. It was just another car but it was getting closer and closer with encridble before I knew it it hit our car with great forceand my body jerked to the other side of the carmy windows glass fell on top of meand blood starting to gush out of my leg. I could feel the small drops of blood falling from my face from the small cuts the glass had made. I turned to see my parents and saw my dad who was struggling to get out of his seat with blood running down his face, but when I turned to see my mom all I saw was a lifeless drained body and that's when I knew………..

Beep beep

I jerked out of bed and quickly turned off my alarm. I was drenched in sweat and hair was stuck all over my face and shoulders. I sat still afraid to move. I could hear my dad, Charlie, moving around downstairs and then out the front door.

I got up slowly and walked into the bathroom. Everything was completely white in the bathroom and my own room. What could I say I was a very simple person. My reflection showed a girl with dark thick hair, very pale white face, and any emotion was gone. I turned on the shower and got in. the warm water calmed me down. I got out and walked to the closet I opened the old door to reveal a very small wardrobe. I picked out some simple jeans a black shirt and a grey sweater to go on top. I quickly pulled the clothes on. I picked up my hair in a messy bun slipped on my balck flats and made my way down the stairs.

I looked around, to my left was the tv room were Charlie now spent most of his time watching sports and drinking beer. I walked out the front door and stepped into the cold and thick air of forks, Washington. There was a slight drizzle as I walked to school. It was a long walk and it gave me time to think something that I had tried to avoid all summer.

It was the first day of a new school year. All my old friends had heard what happened at the begging of summer. So at first they all tried to cheer me up afterwards. But since no one could cheer me up, not even Edward who has been my best friend since I was in kindergarten, they mostly all just left me alone to give me some time by myself, since I ignored all of them.

The quit walk to school made me remember it had been 2 full months since my mother had died, and yet I still had not recovered not even a little bit from all the shock. And Charlie hardly ever doing anything didn't seem to make the situation any better. I felt completely trapped.

I walked up the front steps of forks high school. As I walked in I could feel peoples eyes digging holes in me. They were all making commentd on my outfit and the way I looked. My wet hair had covered the back of my sweater with water and now I could feel it starting to go through my shirt onto my skin.

I went into the office to pick up my schedule.

"hi" I said quitly

"how can I help you" the secretary said back smiling.

"can I get my schedule, please"

" of course, lets see here swan swan swan" she said going through a file cabnit. "here it is" she handed me the paper and went back to her work.

I walked out of the office and looked at my locker number. B27

I made my way down the hallway and saw Edward standing by his locker when I noticed my locker was right next to his. He started to smile as he saw me walk towards him I dint return the smile. Instead when I got there I quickly turned to my locker opened it and started to organize my stuff.

"hi" he said a looking taken aback and any smile wiped away from his face.

"hi" I said coolly

then I grabbed my things and went to my first class.

I made my way to back of the clas and sat down on the last row at the corner. People were standing up and talking and catching up with old friends that they hadn't seen over the summer. The bell rang and the math teacher, , told everyone to sit down. No one sat next to me and I was grateful that way I wouldn't have to put up with anyone trying to get me to talk or cheer me up. Ms. Gonzalez started to lecture us on what we would be learning this year. I sat back in my chair no intention of paying attention to the class.

The door swung open anmd Edward walked in and handed ms. Gonzalez a pass of why he was late.

" ok, well why don't you go take a seat next to ms. Swan"

he look over to me and mae his way to back and sat down quitly next to me looking very confused and surprised.

Then I saw a whit piece of paper appear in front of me.

I opened it and found very neat handwriting, it belonged to Edward.

are you okay?

I looked at the note and then wrote very messy

Fine

Are you sure you look pretty sick maybe you should go home?

Now that I thought about it I did feel pretty sick. I grabbed all my stuff and walked to the front of the room.

"yes ms. Swan?"

"I'm not feeling very well may be excused for the rest of the day?"

"yes you do look sick why don't you just go home and get some rest. Ill tell all your other teachers that you went home"

"okay thank you"

I quickly walked out of the room. Wow I must have looked really bad to get out of school that easily. I eft my things in my locker and started for the front door. It was still drizzeling when I walked outside buti didn't care I would take my chances.

I started my long walk home and before I knew it it was pouring rain. I lifted my head up to the sky and felt the heavy rain drops falling against my bare skin. I usually hated the rain, but right now it felt good. My skin was reacting to cold and I could feel the goose bumps all over me, but it didn't matter. Nothing really matter to me anymore. I started to walk forward again. But instead of walking home I made a turn and I was in the cemetery.

I stopped at the headstone that said

Renee Swan

Loveing mother and wife who will never be forgotten.

Tears came to my eyes when I read the words. I feel to my knees. Which had become like sticks since I had started to have a lack of appetite. I laid down on the ground next to were my mothers body would be. The rain came pouring down in buckets. In less then a minute I was completely drenched from head to toe. My eyes were closed and I started to look back at all the hppy times I used to have with my mother. Nothing was the same anymore for me.

The sky started to get dark so I decided to make my way home. The rest of the walk I didn't have much to think about, so I just stared up at the sky which had started to clear up. I reached my house and walked in through the door I quickly ran up the stairs making puddles behind me. I turned the hot water and jumped into the shower. I fet the hot wter running down my neck. The smell of my familiar shampoo really soothed me. I got out of the shower and put on my comfortable suits. I blowdried my hair making it pin straight and then back into my room.

I laid down in bed and surprisingly my eyes begn to drop before I knew it I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I turned to look at the time it was 2:00 P.M. I had slept through the whole night.

I stood up ad walked to the window. I opened it and stuck my head out the window the heat felt nice on my face. It had been a long time since the sun had come out.

I loved the sun. It was something I never really ever got to experience often. I heard someone walk in through the front door. I closed the window and sat back down on the bed it was probably just Charlie.

"Hello!!!"

I heard the familiar chime like voice coming from downstairs. Alice must have stopped by. She was Edwards adopted sister, and my best girl friend.

"Bella!!!!" I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and my door opened to reveal a small pixy like girl looking astonished as she observed my room.

Dirty clothes was all over the floor and the food Charlie had made for me which had gone uneaten was on the table in a mess along with makeup, hairbrushes, and anything else I decided just to dump out but never throw away.

I stood up and went back to observing the sky from my window.

"I see you haven't been cleaning up around here," her voice sounded horrified.

I stood silent.

"Bella come on! Will you please say something you haven't talked to me since the accident I am really worried about you.

"I don't need you or anyone else to worry about me I am perfectly fine" I said rudely

" How can I not worry about you when you're like this. If you think I am bad you should see Edward he is like dieing since you wont even talk to him. He thought giving you your space all summer would have done the trick but I guess he was wrong."

I thought about this what was she trying to tell me I didn't understand.

" You know you should really just stop acting like this it's been 2 months. Your mom wouldn't want you to be like this…"

That had done the trick I turned around to face her.

" What would you know about my mom!!" I yelled it right in her face I didn't even feel guilty.

" Well I know enough about her that she wouldn't want you to be like this or act this way!!" she yelled right back but you could tell by the expression on her face that she was hurt.

"You don't know anything! You don't know what its like to loose someone you love!"

These made tears go to her eyes.

"Actually I would remember. Both my parents and my little brother died in a fire." She said this quietly then she started to walk out the room.

I stood there for five minutes not moving and not thinking after awhile I went to go sit on the edge of my bed. I couldn't believe I had just said that to Alice. Alice who had been my best friend. Alice who came all the way over here to cheer me up after I ignored her all summer. I started to think about our entire conversation.

That's when it happened realization just hit me. I had probably been the worst friend in history. I had ignored Alice and Edward, my best friends, all summer. I couldn't believe it.

They probably thought I was the worst person in the world. I thought about what Alice had said about Edward." he is like dying since ou won't even talk to him." Did that mean he cared in another way about me like more then a friend. Okay I have to admit that I had always had a crush on Edward. I mean he was handsome, smart, reliable, and he could make you laugh.

I thought about this and it made me feel worse and worse.

I got off the bed opened my closet and put on the nicest clean clothes. Some dark jeans and a v-neck dark purple shirt with a black tank top.

I ran down the stairs and left a note for Charlie saying that I was leaving and would be back home later tonight. I grabbed my bag off the table and went outside. The warm air overwelhemed me. I started my way down the road as fast as I could I new I wouldn't make it to their house until sundown. It was a 10-mile walk and I didn't have a car or cell phone so they only way I could get there was walking. I never mind a long walk its just that I wanted to get there as fast as I could. So I started jogging, and before I knew it I was running, and after that I was sprinting. I sprinted the entire way not stopping never looking back and not paying attention to my throbbing calves.

I saw there house in view so I tried to wipe off as much sweat as possibly put my hair up in a neat ponytail and walked up the front steps. I rang the doorbell and saw that someone was coming to open the door.

Esme opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Bella what a nice surprise. Oh dear you look terribly did you walk all the way over here." She asked worriedly.

" Hi yes but I'm fine really."

" Oh ok well why don't you come in and clean yourself u then I'll cook you something to eat. You don't look like you've eaten in ages."

I walked into the house and looked around everything was just like it used to be. The grand piano in the living room with the white sofas and the kitchen to the left with all of the expensive cooking pots hanging from a rack. It was the best house anyone could ask for it was beautiful.

"Why don't you go to the restroom then you can go visit with Alice and Edward while I cook you some dinner."

"Thank you, but really I'm fine."

"Don't be silly. You look starved from your long walk here."

"Thank you"

She smiled at me brightly then I made my way up the stairs and walked into the bathroom on the left hand side on the other side was Alice's room followed by Edwards. I walked into the restroom and everything was neatly organized. It was Edwards's bathroom I realized they must have switched so that Alice could have the bigger bathroom.

I turned on the faucet and started to wash my face as I lifted my face I noticed that my face had more color in it and I didn't look that sick anymore.

I walked out of the restroom and made my way to Alice's room. I slowly opened the door hoping not to scare her, but when I opened the door I found a long blonde hair kissing Edward. No not kissing making out. The quickly pulled apart the girls face was bright red but Edwards face was full of shock.

"Bella?"

**Authors note: hi thank you for reading my story I will not update the third chapter unless I get at least two reviews please!!!!!:)**


	3. author's note

**Author's note: pleaseeeeeeeee review!!!!!!!!!!! I don't care what you say just pleaseeeee review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I will not update until I get some reviews!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3

"uhhhhh…………I'm sorry"

I quickly got out of the room and walked down the hall I was in complete shock. Edward had never had a girlfriend and when I walk in on him making out with a girl sitting on his lap. That's just weird! Tears started rolling down my cheeks I had liked him for a really long time. I just couldn't believe it. I reached what used to be Edwards door I guess they switched more then just bathrooms.

I knocked on the door.

" Come in."

I slowly opened the door to a very big very pink girly room. And there in the middle was a tiny little girl in pink warm ups sitting on top of a huge bed overflowing with all different kind of pillows and stuffed animals.

"Bella!!!" Alice came running up and gave me a hug." I thought you would be mad at me forever." She pulled away smiling and dragged me to her bed.

" What are you talking about? I thought you would be mad at me for the way I have acted and for being so rude."

"No silly I could never be mad at you."

"So you forgive me?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok well thanks."

She looked at me curiously.

"You look a bit nervous anything wrong?"

"Uhhh…well I kind of walked in on Edward and he was making out with this girl." I said looking ashamed but keeping my head down trying to stop the tears fro coming out.

Alice looked annoyed.

"Oh that's Tanya. Edward and me meet her during the summer. I hated her since the moment I meet her but I guess Edward liked her. She asked him on a date and then she asked him to be her boyfriend and he said yes. I tried to stop him Bella really I did!"

"What are you talking about he can date whoever he wants." I said dully.

"Bella come on everyone knows that you like Edward except for Edward. But that's just because he is clueless." Alice said mater-of-factly.

I just stared at her blankly.

"Bella your food is ready" we heard Esme call from the kitchen.

I got up and walked out of the room Alice at my heels I made my way to the kitchen and saw that Edward and this Tanya girl were already seated at the table. I waked in and sat the furthest away as possibly since I saw that they were being all cut and cuddly it was disgusting to me. I could tell Esme didn't like her either. She kept giving her the evil mother eye. "She brought me a plate with fried chicken mashed potatoes and macaroni my favorite. She set it down in front of me.

"here you go Bella, what would you like to drink?"

"O just a glass of water please."

"Sure thing." she said with a smile. "Alice would you like anything?"

"Can I have a piece of the chocolate cake with milk?"

"Of course." With that she walked back to the kitchen area without even a glance towards Edward or Tanya.

Alice kept staring at Tanya like she wanted to eat her. I noticed that Tanya had moved from her seat onto Edward's lap. I don't know why but it made me furious. I didn't even touch my food yet when Esme came back with our stuff.

"Edward why don't our come talk to Bella you haven't seen her in a while and you could introduce her to Tanya." Her voice cracked on her name.

Edward looked from behind Tanya towards whispered something to Tanya which made her laugh she got up followed by Edward. Edward sat next to me and Tanya on the other side.

"so what brings you here. Finally sorry about the way you've beeen acting." Edward said rudely.

"actually." I said. "I said some mean things to alice and I felt bad for it I came to ask her for forgiveness." I said emphasizing on her."

He looked taken aback.

"oh well this is Tanya my girlfriend. Tanya this is bella." He said absently.

Tanya just glared at me staring at me from head to toe.

'hi." I said.

She didn't even respond. I could tell she already hated me. I picked up my fork and started to eat my macoroni I hadn't eaten in three weeks and before that I had only eaten a piece of bread.

"you know that has a lot of satreted fat you will blow up like a balloon if you always eat unhealthy meals." Tanya said glaring at the food.

"well considering that I haven't eaten in three weeks and I say that because I had piece of bread. If you don't want to count the bread then two months. I think I'll be just fine."

"oh well if you wanted to loose weight that is very unhealthy way of doing it."

" I didn't want to loose weight I was like you before I became stick like. I was going through depression."I replied.

Alice laughed at the expression on tanya's face she acted as if I had called her fat. I just rolled my eyes and continued eating. The rest of the time it was silent except when Tanya moved onto edward's lap again, and when she was giving him kisses on his forhead. My face was turning read I hated I finished I picked up my plate and took it to the sink were Esme was already washing dishes.

"I'll take that."

'thank you"

I wasn't really paying attention I was looking at Tanya and Edward.

"don't worry I ahte her to" Esme said.

I looked at her with a sad face.

"it's okay honey sooner or later they will break up she is a terrible girl he just hasn't realized it yet."

"ya I hope it's soon."

This made her laugh. It made me laugh to. It was the first time in two months that I had laughed at something. Laughing felt good right now it felt like all my problems would just disappear.

**Auther's note: thank you for reviewing please keep reviewing I like to get reviews that's what I wait all day for!!!! So please just send a few reviews once in a while!!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice walked into the kitchen her face looking like it had been squished.

"They started to make out…it was disgusting!!!!" she said

I laughed with my head held low. I always new that Edward would one day find someone. I just always hoped that it would be me.

"I'm in a bad mood! Bella we are going to go shopping" Alice said in a depressed tone.

"Sure" I was too tired to fight about not going and it would make Alice happy so why not.

"Just drive safely" Esme called.

Alice got her keys and her wallet and we were out the door. Alice drives a yellow Porsche. We both got in and Alice hit the gas peddle and we were speeding off. Alice and Edward both liked to drive fast. We got the mall and it was packed. We parked in the only parking space toward the back.

We got out of the car and started walking to the main entrance.

We walked into the mall and alice's face automatically lit up.

"come on bella."

We walked into the first store alice could see. She left me stranded in the entrance once she saw a sale sign on all shoes. I made my way to the clothes department all my clothes were getting pretty big on me. Once I got there I found a full length mirror and stared at myself. I couldn't believe what I saw. In the mirror staring back at me was a girl that had extremely pale skin with long thick wavy hair and who was ridiculsaly skinny. You could see my hip bones and my waist was tiny.

I was in shook I started to move away from the mirror but then I bumped into someone and fell flat on my face.

"I am so sorry." The guy said to me.

he helped me get up. I looked at his face he was tan and had long hair to about his shoulders he had a very muscular form. I couldn't help thinking that he was cute. He smiled at me. His teeth were xtremly white.

"hi, I'm Jacob. I just moved here from new york."

" hi, bella." I said back." So what school are going to?"

"I will be going to forks high school starting tomarrow."

'oh that's were I go to school. I am sure you will make lots of friends everyone is pretty nice around here"

"ya I've noticed all my neighbors keep droping by saying hello and welcoming my family."

"so what grade are you in?"

"I am a junior."

"are serious and I thought you looked evn tall for a senior."

he chuckled. "Ya actually I ahd major growth spert over the summer."

"oh well I hope to see you at school tomarrow mybe we'll even have some classes together it would be fun."

'ya that would be nice."

"well I hae to go find my friend she's robably going to want to buy the whole store if I don't go sto her."

""ok. See you arund." He laughed as he walked away.

I headed towards the shoe department when alice came running up to me.

"ok who was that hunk?"

"who?"

"that guy you were talking to."

"oh, that's Jacob I meet him like five minutes ago he's pretty nice."

"umm…ok details."

"well he's in our grade, he's going to our school, he just moved here from new york that's about all I know."

" okay are you interested in him in any way other then a friend."

"no."

"okay I call dibbs."

"alice what about that guy jasper that you have a crush on since the 8th grade?"

"well obvosuly he doesn't like me, he has a girlfriend anyway. Rosalie."

She said in a discusted voice.

"ya but she's only dating him to get that jocks attention Emmett. So sooner or later she'll dump jasper."

"I'm sure your right."

"ya, and it's getting late maybe we should be getting back."

"okay but spend the night. I'll callcharlie and let him know."

"ok."

Most stores had been emptied out. And on the long walk to the car alice was on the phone talking to Charlie. That uy Jacob was pretty cute, but he didn't really seem like someone I would want to date. Ust be really good friends with. Like a brother sister relationship. That would be nice.

"okay, so you are spending the night." Alice squeled excidetly.

"that sounds like so much fun!" I said sarcastically.

"oh, com on t won't be that bad. I swear I won't do any makeovers on you." She said holding up her left arm in pledge.

I laughed as we got in the car. Alice turned on the radio along with the car and she drove the long ride home singing very poorly to some songs.

When we got to the house we saw Edward and Tanya standing on the porch probably saying goodnight. They started to have a makeout session until they saw the headlights they quickly broke apart. As alice and I walked up the porch steps to the house we got cold looks from Tanya who was trying to make us look uncomfortable. I walked into the house and fopped down on the white leather couch. Alice laid down next to me putting her head on my shoulder I rested my chin on her head as Edward walked in. this time when Edward walked in he had a big smile on his face.

"bella!" he said happily.

"what?" I was mad how could he act the way he did and expect me to be okay with it.

"are you mad?"

"oh why would I be mad. I just come in to my best friends house and one of them completely ignores me and is acting like a jerk, no why should be mad I said. Tears started to form in my eyes so I quickly walked out the door and ran outside.

I ran down the long drive way until it meet with a road.

I sat down against an oak tree. Letting all the tears spill out. I didn't want to live any more evrything was going wrong and I couldn't do anything about it. I lost everything, my family, my friends, and now I had lost the most important person to me. I couldn't keep living this way.

I head the front door open and saw Edward walk out a glum look on his face. He saw me and walked my way. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I heard him near and then I felt him sitting next to me. He took my hand and held it in his. Placing it on his lap. I could fil the chills he was causing. I tried to pull my hand away but I just couldn't this moment was perfect for me.

**Author's note: thanks for all the reviews!!! Sorry I didn't update sooner!! But please just keep sending reviews!!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I shouldn't have done that you're my best friend and I hope you can forgive me. I guess I just wanted to impress her. But the next time we are all together I won't ignore like I did today." Edward said.

He looked at me with hope in his eyes. So he still doesn't know.

"I forgive you." I said quitly.

I stood up letting go of his hand and started walking towards the house. I didn't want to have a conversation with him right now. It would only get me sadder and ant him even more.

"bella! Wait!"

I turned around to face Edward running over to me.

"were are you going you don't even want to talk about it?"

"no, I'd rather not. You of all people should know I hate talking things over."

"well ya but……….nevermind." he looked down.

I walked into the house to find alice laying on the couch watching t.v. I went to go sit next to her.

"hey, do you want to go to your room." I asked wanting to have something to do to take my mind off of things.

"sure."

Right when we both stood up Edward sat down next to wheir I would have been.

"do you guys mindif I hang out with you tonight I have nothing to do."Edward asked.

"yes! You can be with us!' alice said excitingly she obviosouly missed her brother.

We all walked up the stairs and into the pink room.

"what shall we do…." Alice said thinking out loud her eyes sparkled at a thought. "we are going to play truth or dare."

She turned to us both I nodded and Edward did the same.

"ok! Let me get the stuff" alice ran to her closet and pulled open the doors she walked in and came out with an old bottle the one we used to play with as kids.

The memory came back to me. Alice sitting on my left hand side and Edward on my right hand side. The bottle turned and turned and then finally landed on me.

"oh oh …" alice said. "I dare you to give Edward a kiss."

I bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"no no" alice continued. "on the lips"

I turned to face Edward my cheeks burning. He looked at me and nodded in approval. We both lend forward and our lips gently touched other and then we pulled back.

"bella, bella."

"oh sorry" I got out of my trance nd noticed we were sitting on the floor a bottle in the middle alice on my left hand side and Edward on my right hand side.

Alice turned the bottle and it sind and spind. It laned on Edward.

"ok truth or dare." Alice asked.

"truth" Edward replied.

"ok is it true that you used to have a crush on bella from 3rd grade to recently. I don't really know when you ost intrance in her?"

Edward looked shooked at the question. He turned to look at me but I kpt my face down.

"that is true" edwrd said without any hesitation" I liked her very much but I did stop liking her in that way when I realized that she woud never like me in that way. But I still love her as a sister or friend." He said coolly.

"ok" alice said spinning the bottle again. It landed on me. I was regretting agreeing to this game.

"truth or dare' Edward asked.

I didn't want him to ask me anything so I would have to go with dare.

"dare"

he looked surprised.

"I dare you to tell me what you really thimk about Tanya."

I looked at him and then looked away.

"I'd rather not." I said.

"fine then I dare you to kiss me."

Before I could object I felt his lips smoothly kissing mine. i was shooked. I didn't know what to do. I started to respond to his kisses as softly as he was kissing me. His arms wrapped around me and my hands wrapped around his neck. My fingers notting around his hair.

I pulled him away with all my force. I stood up just as fast.

"how could you" I yelled. "you have a girlfriend that you were making out with a little bit ago." I stormed out of the room and ran all the way out of the house.

Edward came running after me and stopped me on the porch.

"wait." He said " I don't love her though I love you I was trying to get you jelause but I guess it didn't work you still don't even think about me in that way."

"you idiot" I screamed. " I've liked you for the longest time. All you had to do was ask me how I felt about you or you could have even asked alice but no you had to go get a girlfriend it's not my fault."

I ran off before he could stop me I ran I ran tears spilling out of my eyes. My vision was blurry. I ran into someone and fell down on my backside. I quickly got up.

"bela" I looked to see and it was Jacob. I wiped my tears away.

"hey" said

""I am so sorry. Wow twice in a day I make you fall" he said smiling. His smile was very nice.

"ya well I am on my way home" I said.

"oh well do you want a ride your house is on the way to my house anyway."

Ya that would be nice."

"ok come on the car is this way."

He started waking towards his car and I followed him. He opened the dorr for me and I got in stumbling with the step. He drove an old beat up red truck. Even though it was old and not in great shape I really liked it as a car it ws small and cozy on the inside. It reminded me of my mother. Jacob started the car and drove off.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ok, well her you are." Jacob said smiling at me.

"Thanks for the ride do you want to come inside?"

"Sure."

We walked to the front porch and tripped on the steps. I felt two warm arms holding me around the waist keeping me from falling forward. Jacob pulled me up and I moved away a little noticing how close we were.

"Always falling huh Bella"

I smiled at him. It was weird how I had barely met him and yet I felt like I could trust him with anything.

I pulled out my key and opened the front door. We walked in and I found Charlie in the kitchen.

"Dad this is Jacob. He just moved here."

"Oh hey Jake." Charlie said smiling towards Jacob

"Wait, you guys know each other?" I asked confused.

"ya I live right across from you and Charlie knows my dad how did you think I knew were you lived." Jacob said

"Oh well I just feel like I've known you my whole life.'

He flashed me one of his smiles.

"Ok well I am going to watch the game on tonight."

"Ok dad. I'll talk to you later"

It was the most I had heard Charlie talk in the past two months. Jacob really has a good effect on people.

"Bella is something wrong I noticed when I knocked you down." He chuckled at what he said. "You seemed upset. His ace turned serious and his face showed I that he cared.

I looked down.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I do."

He stared at me anxiously.

"Well you see I have this friend his name is Edward."

He kept staring at me and before I knew it I told him everything that had happened. He just stayed silent and listened. I started to cry when I was done. He walked toward me and just hugged me.

"You now it was he's lost." He said. "You are very beautiful, caring, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

I smiled into his chest. I wrapped my hands around his waist. And he hugged me tighter. I started to cry but this time it was tears of joy. I had never felt that someone could truly understand me besides Edward. But I had lost him and Jacob was different. He wasn't afraid to hug me or hold my hand and that's what made him the kind of person he was.

He finally let go of me when I was done crying. I smiled up at him.

"Come on we can go upstairs." I said.

"Sure" he said following me up the stairs. I waked into my room.

"Hold on just a minute." I said closing the door on Jacob's face.

I dashed around the room picking up all the dirty clothes and shoving it into the hamper. I then grabbed all the trash and threw it into the trashcan. I was moving as fast as I could. I fell tripping over a shoe and quickly stood up again. I organized my books in a stack.

Walked over to the door to a deep breathe and opened the door.

"What was all that about?" Jacob asked.

"Uhhhh…nothing my room was just a bit messy.

"Oh ok I wouldn't have minded really you should see my room we just moved in and my room is already covered in junk."

"Ok well I just did the fastest cleaning in the history of cleaning for no reason."

We both laughed and fell to the floor. We lay down next to each other. Just staring at the ceiling.

"Beautiful night. Isn't it?"

"It's a ceiling." I laughed.

"Use your imagination." Jacob made a rainbow form with his hands on imagination.

I started laughing so hard I could breathe.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe."

It only made me laugh harder. And Jacob started laughing with me. Jacob looked at he's watched once we both calmed down.

"Well it's pretty late I should be getting home."

"Oh ok sad that he had to leave.'

"Hey do you have a ride to school tomorrow?"

"No."

"Ok then I'll pick you up. Is seven alright."

"Yeah that would be great." I said smiling.

I opened the room door and we walked out. We walked down the stairs in silent. But it wasn't an awkward silent it was a comfortable one. When we reached the door Jacob opened it and we stepped outside unto the porch.

"Well, bye." Jacob said.

I hugged him tightly. And a smile spread over his face.

"Thanks for listening." I said

"Sure thing." He said wrapping his arms around me.

He let go of me and started towards his car I watched him drive across the street and then get. I waved towards him and he smiled and waved back.

I walked into the house to find Charlie in the kitchen.

"That boy Jacob seems pretty nice"

"ya, he is."

"Ok well any time you want him over he can come."

It was weird how he trusted Jacob he had never really liked Edward. I guess him seeing me with another guy for once made him happy.

"Well goodnight dad."

"Goodnight bells."

I ran up the stairs and jumped into bed. I thought about what had happened all day and realized that when I was around Jacob all my problems really disappeared. I hadn't thought about Edward at all. I feel asleep smiling at the thought of Jacob.

**Author's note: hey thanks for reviewing!!!! Please keep reviewing…..or else!!!! And I will be out of town starting Friday if I get the chance I will update. But probably not. But I will keep on writing that way when I come back I will update as soon as possible!!! But I will try to update at least two more chapters tomorrow!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up and realized that it was five in morning. I laid back down trying to fall asleep but I couldn't so I decided to get ready. I grabbed some blue sweats from my closet and a white t shirt that said aeropastle in bold letters across the front.

I walked into the bathroom turned on the shower striped and jumped into the shower. I didn't care that the cold water was sending shivers down my spine I quickly toke the shower and then turned off the water and got out.

I looked at myself in the mirror I was shocked to see that my lips had turned blue from the cold water. I turned on the faucet with warm water and rinsed my face with it.

I put on my blue sweat pants that the number 82 on the side with white letters. I rolled up the legs half way up my calves they were uneven but I realy didn't care. I slipped on the t shirt and noticed that this outfit also fit me loosely. My pants were barely staying up. If it wasn't for my hip bones the would completely slide down. My shirt fit me loosely but not huge either. All in all it didn't look that bad.

I brushed out my hair and then put it up in a mesyy knot. I then slid on a headband with a little bow on the side to kepp any loose hairs out of my face.

I walked back into my room picked up my school bag and walked out the door. I slowly walked down the stairs and noticed it was already 6:30. I walked into the living room put my school bag on the floor and turned on the tv. I flipped through the channels I didn't know what half of the shows were. I ended up watching this show called hanah Montana whoever she was.

I didn't even really pay attention I was thinking about what had happened with Edward last night. It was obvious he probably wouldn't break up with Tanya.

My train of thought was interrupted by a car horn I walked out the front door and saw Jacob leaning back in the driver's seat of his pickup.

I waked around to the passenger side and climbed in. I immediately smelled his familiar scent he smelled of some husky cologne. It was very welcoming I reached over and gave him a hug.

"hi, you smell really good."

"uhhh…….thank you?"

I laughed silently.

"so how was your night." He asked.

"it was good what abut you?"

"not the best I've ever had."

"oh well that's not good you better not fall asleep in class." I joked.

He laughed. I smiled as he pulled out of the driveway. We didn't talk till we got to the school. Jacob turned off the car got out and opened the door for me. I looked up at him I didn't know what urged me to do it but I leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss our lips barely brushing. I pulled away blushing.

"I……..ummmmm……im sorry I didn't mean to do that." I said as fast as I could but before I could say anything else I felt his warm lips crash against mine. I started to respond to his kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"bella???"

I quickly pulled away when I noticed that someone had called my name. wen I turned to see who it was I saw edward walking away with alice at his side. Alice looked disappointed but Edward he was just so so sad his eyes wernt sparkling and he was froming his eyebrows I noticed there was another emotion in him but I culdnt tell what it was.

It was an emotion I had never seen on his face. I looked away back at Jacob he had his head down.

"whats wrong?" I asked

"I shoudnt have done that I know you have feelings for Edward." He said dully.

" no, no its okay. Im just not ready to be in a relationship right now. Can we still be friends?"

"of course" Jacob said smiling again.

"okay well ill see you later I said as I headed off towards the building my locker was in while he headed towards the main entrance.

Before I got to the entrance of the building I made a turn into a little area that Edward and I only new of I kept on walking until I reached it. In between two of the school buildings was a garden that the school had made and people came to take care of it during the weekend making it beautiful year round. I quickly opened the gate and stepped inside I went to go sit next to the only oak tree in the center. I sat down and emaried the garden there were flowers of alltypes everywhere it was so beautiful. I pulled out my book pride and prejudice and started to read it. I fell asleep not even ten pages into the book.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up in some ones arms. I looked up to see Edwards face leaning against the tree. His eyes were closed and by his breathing I could tell he was asleep. He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him up so I just stayed there leaning against Edwards chest.

I started to think about everything that had happened. I really liked Edward I don't think tht any of my feelings disappeared for him, but then what happened with Jacob back at the car.

"bella." I heard Edwards velvety voice say. "are you awake?"

"ya." I said.

He released me from his grip and scooted over. I didn't want him to move so I laid my head on his shoulder.

"you know I broke up with Tanya"

"what!? Why??" I asked. "I thought you liked her?"

"no. I never really did feel a connection. I always new I liked you I just never admitted it to myself because I thought you would never feel the same way about me."

"Edward, I always liked ever since I meet you. When I was little I always would dream about the day I got married and you were the only guy that I would picture as my future husband." I lifted my head to stare into his eyes but he kept his head down afraid to meet my gaze.

"I guess I screwed up didn't i?" he asked.

I tried to look him in the eye when I saw something fall from his eye and make a water mark on his pants. I lifted his face so that I could gaze into his emerald green eyes. Without thinking about the consiquinces I leaned my head towards his face and I let our lips gently touch giving him a light peck on the lips. I pulled away and he just stared at me. He looked like he was in shock.

"I'm sorry." I said looking away from his surprised face.

"Don't be. I will always love you."

I looked back up at him and then I realized what it was in his eyes that I saw earlier it was the same emotion in them now. It was love. I couldn't believe he actually loved me, and he said it and everything.

"look, Edward I like you a lot but I don't think I am ready for a relationship right now. I am still trying to figure out my emotions. I know that I don't like Jacob in that way, but I don't know why I kissed him today, and I am going to have to explain that to him. But I do like you Edward a lot, I've liked you for a really long time. I just need some time."

"ya, I understand. Just know that will wait until your ready, because now I know how I really feel and who I really care for. I just cant believe I didn't realize it sooner."

"it's okay."

I stood up off the ground and dusted my pants of the dirt that had gotten on. Edward got up to. He started walking for the gate door. He held open for me as I walked through. When I saw that everyone was exiting the building when the final bell rang that that's how long I had been asleep for.

I gave Edward a light hug, and then I walked away looking for Jacob.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"hey Jacob."

"hey bella. What's up. I didn't see you all day and it turns out I am in your math and biology class, but you weren't there." He looked a little confused.

"ya, well that's the thing. I am really confused, and I needed to talk to you about it. Well I don't know why I kissed you this morning, but I know for sure now that I don't have feelings for in that way. I like you a lot, but more as a brother, I am really sorry if I hurt you but I still want to be friends with you."

His face went from confused, to sad, to angry.

"this is all about Edward isn't it, your leaving me for Edward." He yelled at me. "your gunna go out with Edward after everything his made you go through."

"NO, I am not going to go out with edward. I think I need a break from relationships." I yelled back just as forcefully. "I coud never hurt you like that." I said in a whisper.

"oh, bell aim sorry I didn't mean to get mad at you. I just got a little upset, you're the first girl I think ive ever actually liked. I mean I have had girlfriends before, but I never liked them."

"it's okay, I forgive you."

"do you still want a ride home?"

"no thanks. I want to walk. I need some time to think."

"are you sure?"

"ya, im sure."

I watched Jacob get in his car and then drive off. I started off towards the street on my long walk home, but before I could go anywhere alice pulled up next to me in her yellow porche.

"bella, your coming home with me! I already asked Charlie and he said you could spend the night!"

"okay, alice I need a girls night anyway. I just don't want to see yor brother right now."

"okay don't worry. I already talked to him and he will stay out of our way so that he wont upset you."

"okay good."

I hoped into the passenger seat of the car to find Edward in the backseat.

"hat happened to I wont have to see him?" I asked alice.

"he needed a ride home! But he wont talk at all just pretend he's not there."

"okay."

"so bella whats going on with you and that new kid Jacob?" she asked while raising her eyebrows.

"nothing I don't know why I kissed hm this morning, but I already talked to him and he knows how I feel now. He got a little mad at first though because he thought I was going to go run back to Edward." I replied at ease completely forgetting that Edward was in the backseat. "I mean Jacob was really their for me when Edward was being a jerk."

"so you don't like Edward anymore?" alice asked adding a dramatic gasp.

"ya, actually I do still like him eve though he made me go through that pain. I still love him. I always will, I just need a break from boys right now. I need to work things out with myself."

When we got to the cullens house and I opened the door and saw Edward get out I was surprised.

"edaward you've been their the entire time?" I asked.

"ya."

"and you heard everything I said?"

"ya, and just remember I am waiting for. So that when your ready ill be here.' He turned to go towards the house, but he turned back around and said, "oh, and sorry for being such a jerk, I didn't mean to I just wanted you to feel the same pain as me." He turned around and headed towards the house.

I turned to look at alice andshe was smiling like the brilliant little pixi that she was.

**Authors note: hey guys sorry I haven't updated. Oh and sorry if its confusing but I did delete the first chapter 7 that was there and made a new one cuz well the old chapter 7 was really bad and I was depressed that day. So ya and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Epov

I walked into my room and jumped unto my bed. I couldn't believe I had just told Bella how I feel, or better yet that she felt the same way.

I smiled as I thought about holding her in my arms, inhaling her florescent smell. That was the best moment of my life, and then when she gave me that kiss it felt like I would die if she ever pulled away. I hope she will be ready soon to go back into a relationship. I wanted to hold her and comfort her whenever she was sad, but I know she didn't want to see-

My train of thought was cut off when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and their standing like the beautiful angel she was, was Bella looking down and blushing. She was wearing tight skinny jeans and a blue blouse that looked beautiful against her pale skin. Her face had light makeup on and her cheeks were cherry red because of her blushing her hair was curled and put in a half half hairdo with part of it up and part of it down she looked so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Hey Edward, can we talk?" she asked in her angelic voice.

"She…sure… uhh you can come in." I said in a jumble, I was tongue-tied and I probably looked like an idiot.

She walked into the room shutting the door behind her. I sat up on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to join me. She walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Edward, I like you a lot."

Again the words shocked me. How could someone as beautiful as her love me?

"Bella, I love you. You know that right?" I asked

"Why"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me? I am just a plain girl with brown eyes and brown hair. What can you possibly see in me? I am still partly shocked that you might even think of me in that way. Why would someone as beautiful as you like someone like me?"

"What are talking about Bella? You're the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I love you and well if you don't want to be with me that's fine to. I just needed you to know, I couldn't hide it anymore."

For the first time since she walked into the room she looked up at me and smiled. I looked into her deep brown eyes and got lost in them. The only thing that pulled me out of my trance was that I felt her hands wrap around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me slightly lifting her to place her on my laps. I kissed the top of her head before leaning my head on top. I started playing with her hair, knotting my fingers in it. I couldn't believe how much I loved her. She pulled her head back to look into my eyes, are heads began leaning forward until our foreheads meet. She closed her eyes and I leaned my head forward brushing my lips to hers making sure it was all right. She kissed me back lightly. I put my tongue n the edge of her lips and se opened her mouth allowing my tongue to enter her mouth and her tongue to enter mine. She pulled away shortly after blushing harder then ever. She was smiling her beautiful smile, which made me smile.

"I love you Edward."

I love you to Bella."

**Authors note: ok well I haven't gotten any reviews lately so I will not update until I get some reviews. Sorry but I have asked for reviews!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alice pov

I heard Bella say that she loved Edward. And smiled. I opened the door and jumped in.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME" I yelled in their faces.

"Alice get out!!" Edward yelled back but not with the same amount as energy.

"Okay, okay but only because my plan finally worked!" I said excitedly. I skipped out of the room to go tell jasper. Those two could be so clueless!!

Bella pov

I blushed as Alice left the room. Edward was just staring at me, but I couldn't meet his gaze.

"Bella, did you really mean what you said. You know about loving me."

I looked up into his green liquid eyes, and I knew I would always love him.

"Yes." I replied slowly while looking down. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way I understand." I started to get up off his bed.

"Bella don't leave." Edward said as he grabbed my wrist gently not wanting to be rough.

I sat back down on his bed and saw that he was smiling my favorite smile.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"I'm glad you love me, because I feel the same way about you. I love you, Bella and I always will." He said sincerely looking very serious.

I couldn't help but smiling. I couldn't even think properly. All I was hearing in my head was: he loves you! He loves you!

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"What… ya." I said blushing.

"You know you're so beautiful when you blush."

This caused me to blush even more making him chuckle. I loved his laugh it was breathtaking.

"Well do you want to do something?" Edward asked. "We could go watch a movie downstairs?"

He suggested.

"That would be nice." I said smiling as we stood up off the bed.

He took hold of my hand and we walked out of the room. I couldn't help smiling I was so happy. We walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care. Which ever one is your favorite." I said already knowing what the movie would be. He put in the DVD and came to seat next me. He wrapped his arm around me puling me close to his chest. I lay there curled up in a very comfortable position breathing in his scent. I was a little confused when I saw that the movie we were going to watch was Romeo and Juliet. Not that I minded watching it. It was my favorite movie but it wasn't Edwards. I sat up and looked at him.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"This isn't your favorite movie.' I said confused. He chuckled at my expression and pulled me back into our embrace.

"No, its not." He said. "But I know that it's yours."

I smiled into his chest. He was so sweet. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Edward started playing with my hair as the beginning of the movie started. I soon feel asleep in his warm embrace.

**Authors note: sorry for the short chapter! I will update soon! Thank you for reading and please review!!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edwards pov

I felt something vibrating near my lap. I slowly opened my eyes. I was surprised to see Bella curled up next to me in a ball sleeping against my chest. All the memoreis of last night came in and I couldn't help but smile.

After all this time that I've liked her. I finally told her and she felt the same way about me. I felt the vibrations again. I looked down to see Bella's phone ringing. Well it couldn't hurt to answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hush hi is Bella there?" the strange husky voice asked.

"Well she is asleep right now, but I will let her know you called who is this?"

"It's Jacob. Jacob black. Who an I speaking to?"

Oh shit! What am I supposed to tell him? Oh well I guess honesty is the best policy.

"This is Edward."

"WHAT! SHE SLEPT WITH YOU! MAN I KNEW SHE DUMPED ME FOR HIM!"

I was very surprised with the response.

"uhhh no. No she didn't. She spent the night with Alice and just forgot her phone in the kitchen last night I guess." I said fastly just making it up as I went.

"What…oh…oh sorry." He said realization in his voice. "Sorry about that. So how is she doing?"

"She seems fine. Better then she before. Smiling more. You know."

"Oh. Well just let her know I called." He said and then the line went dead. Well wasn't that interesting. I thought to myself.

I heard Bella yawn, and slowly start to open her eyes.

"Edward…I love you." She mumbled before her eyes fluttered close again and then she shifted her position.

She loved me. She really did. Even though she had already told me it was nice to hear it. I decided that I should make breakfast for Bella. She would be waking up soon and knowing Bella she would be hungry.

Bella's pod

When my eyes opened I was surprised to find myself sleeping on the couch in Alice's living room. I couldn't help but wishing that the dream I had last night was real. It was so perfect I was finally with Edward, but I knew that would never happen. I mean it's Edward Cullen we are talking about he could have any girl he wanted why would he chose boring Bella over here.

My stomache growled as I noticed the air smelled like bacon. I slowly stood up and then walked into the kitchen to find Edward standing near the stove cooking breakfast.

I couldn't help but stare at him he was so beautiful. But just then my stomache growled giving away my presence. He turned around and I blushed.

"Hello love." He said while coming over and placing a kiss on my lips.

That through me of. I looked at him in shook.

"What?" he asked surprised. "I could not kiss you if you want."

"No!" I said to fast. At that he smiled before he gave me another peck.

"Well then what's wrong?" he asked confused.

That's when I realized that last night wasn't a dream it was real.

"Nothing." I said. "Just a little surprised I guess."

He chuckled before turning back around to the stove were he served on two plates eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He turned everything off before he set the two plates in front of the two bar stools.

"You want to eat?" he asked staring at me intently.

"You made me breakfast?"

"Of course." He walked over to me and put his arms at my waist guiding me to one of the two stools. I climbed on while he sat on the one next to me.

I took my fork and picked up some eggs before eating them. It surprised me how good they tasted. I then got some bacon. It was nice and crispy just the way I liked them.

I finished them in a rush before starting on my pancakes. I put a lot of butter and maple syrup. Then lifted the food to my mouth.

"Mmmmmmm." I sighed. They were the best pancakes in the world I was sure of that.

I turned to see Edward eyeing me confused.

"What? These are the best pancakes I have ever had!!!" I said enthusiastically.

He chuckled before he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I finished eating and before I could even get up to put up my plate Edward had already grabbed it and started washing it.

"Hey I wanted to clean up! You did all the cooking."

"I couldn't let you do that love. You're the guest." He said smiling at me as he put the last plate in the dishwasher.

I stood up off my chair just as two arms came and entangled me.

"So what do you want to do today?" a cool breath whispered into my ear sending shivers up my spine. I turned so that I was facing Edward.

"I don't know." I whispered.

I stared into his eyes until I got lost in the emerald orbs. I could have stayed like that forever. He started leaning in until our foreheads were touching. I leaned into him until our lips were touching.

The table started vibrating were my phone was. I sighed as I reached over to grab my phone.

"What!" I practically yelled into the phone in my avregation.

"Bella?" said the husky voice.

"Oh. Hey Jacob what's up."

"Nothing just wondering what you were doing today because I was thinking maybe we could go to Port Angeles and catch a movie or something."

"Actually Jake I am at Alice's house and knowing Alice she would kill me if I left. So maybe another time."

"Oh okay. Then I guess I will see you at school?"

"Ya okay see you then bye."

"Bye." I hung up and then put my phone in my pocket before turning back to Edward. He was leaning on the counter staring out the window at the rain that had just started.

I walked over to him and placed my arms around his waist. He hugged me back before lifting my face up so that our lips were inches away. I started leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Hey guys!!!" Alice squeaked.

I sighed in frustration. I turned to glare at Alice. Edward chuckled before giving the top of my head a kiss.

"What Alice?"

"Shopping!!"

**Authors note: hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately I will try to update more! I was out of town but please keep reading and review!!!**


End file.
